Past and Present
by Zeppex
Summary: Naruto is Presumed dead. But one day someone who controls the power of the night appears in Konoha. Will this person be good or evil. Plus when old enemies return who will this new person side with. Will he help in Konoha's destruction or help her live ch


_**Past and Present**_

_**Chp1: The Mighty Village**_

"Shizune more sake," screamed the intoxicated blonde woman sitting on the floor.

"I'm afraid there is no more sake Tsunade-sama you have drunk it all."

"Don't tell me that there is no more sake now get your ass up and go fetch me some." Said the disgruntled blonde as she fell on her side. Thats when there was knock at the door and before they knew it a gasping young man was inside the room.

"The leaders from the other great villages have begun to arrive Tsunade-sama."

The young man quickly ducked as an empty bottle of sake was sent flying in his direction. "Tsunade-sama what are you doing," asked a startled Shizune.

"What does it look like, I'm trying to get Konohamaru the hell out of here." The blonde was now up on her feet walking towards a now hesitant Konohamaru.

Konohamaru had now become flustered for he remembered what happened the last time he was around a drunk Tsunade. Tsunade now next to Konohamaru gave him what he least expected, she gave him a hug. _"He was like a brother to you wasn't he," _ she whispered which completely caught Konohamaru off guard.

"That he was Tsunade-sama, the only brother I have ever known."

"And he was like a son to me," said Tsunade as she wiped tear from her eyes. The room was quiet for a very longtime, everyone seemed to be in very deep thought. Finally the silence was broken when a small blonde boy came rushing into the room.

"Grandma guess what I just saw," screamed the boy from the top of his lungs. Any sorrow that Tsunade had quickly vanished at hearing her grandson talk. She quickly went over to the boy and went to pick him or atleast tried too. After a few akwards moments Tsunade decided she was to drunk to pick him and sat next to him.

"So what did my beautiful grandson see," said Tsunade a in very drunk voice.

"Grandma are you drunk," cried the boy as Tsunade was smothering him.

"Of course not, so now tell me what you saw."

"There was this really fat man he was wearing robes like yours except his were yellow and white. But thats not even the best part grandma, there was this other man at Ichiraku's. He could eat ramen fast just like me, I was racing him at eating but I don't think he noticed me."

A couple a minutes past before Tsunade remembered that her grandson was talking to her. "That was a really good story, will you tell me another one Dai."

Dai looked over towards the door to see his mother walk into the room. "Mom I was trying to tell grandma something really important but she is not paying attention to me."

"Sakura," said Tsunade as she began the task of lifting herself of the ground.

"I can see why your grandmother isn't paying attention to you Dai," said Sakura as she looked down at Tsunade.

Tsunade noticing everyone in the room was now looking directly at her turned abit pinkish. "Ok I'm sorry I know I over did it again, so anyways will my grandson tell me what was the best part of his story.

"The man at Ichiraku's looked exactly like the fourth hokage!" Shock and awe quickly soared through the entire room.

_Few hours earlier:_

_"Hey you halt there, you can not pass the gates to Konoha without telling us who you are."_

_"Oh, sorry about that I'm not used to your village's customs." Answered a man with blonde hair and black streaks going through it. He wore an all white suit that seemed to be directly molded to his body and he also wore a white cape over his suit._

_"You best get used to our customs, people in this village don't take kindly to insults. Now show me your paperwork," said the man with the rank of what appeared to be chunin._

_"Of course sir, here is my paperwork. I'm a ninja from Iwa and I have come to this village as guard to my Kage." Said the blonde in an all to serious voice now. After a few tense moments the chunin returned with a whited haired man following him._

_"Well your story checks out, have a good stay in Konoha." Said the chunin as he handed the papers back with a shaking hand. Quickly the blonde man turned around and started to walk off in the opposite direction. But the blonde man did not get very far for the white haired man approached from behind._

_"Excuse me, may I have a word young man," asked the white haired man._

_The blonde man now showing some aggitation quickly turned around to see who was talking to him. "Konoha seems to have alot of chatty people wouldn't you say so sir."_

_"Hehe, I suppose I'm one of them but if you could would you answer a small question for me." Asked the whited haired man with pleading eyes._

_"And what might that question be sir."_

_A now very excited white haired man replied. "Can you tell me your name son?"_

_Not accustomed to people asking for his name the blonde was taken back for where he came from everyone knew his name. "The people where I come from call me Nocturne so I suppose that is my name."_

_"Oh, I just had to ask, you seemed very familiar to someone I once knew. Again sorry to have bothered you young man."_

_Taken back once again by the strange conversation he was having Nocturne decided to keep talking. "So now that you know my name, I would like to know your name sir."_

_"The people from this village call me Jiraiya," said Jiraiya with a small smile._

_"Its an honor to meet you Sannin Jiraiya, your name is well known where I come from. Maybe one day you and I can have a spar, I would like to see if all the stories I've heard are true." Said Nocturne while returning the smile back at Jiraiya._

_"Haha, so do they make them tougher in Iwa these days. Well if you dont mind getting hurt I'm sure we could have our spar right now." Said Jiraiya with an all to omniness smile._

_But their conversation and probable spar were cut short when rocks came flying at them. Jiraiya quickly jumped away from the incoming rocks but was surprised Nocturne stayed in place. Jiraiya became even more surprised when the rocks went right through Nocturne. While on the other side of them was a man in yellow kage robes laughing to no end._

_"You seem to get better everyday Nocturne," screamed the man in kage clothing. "Well anyways continue to have your fun meet with us later when you are done."_

_Jiraiya a bit startled began to walk towards Nocturne in very fast pace. "What are you a kage-bunshin? When did you pull it of that I did not notice it?"_

_Nocturne simply smiled at Jiraiya and began to walk off. "There is no smoke and I'm still here you tell me if I'm a kage-bunshin."_

_Jiraiya was left startled and with no words to explain what just happened as he saw Nocturne walk away. "That boy seems to be rather strong and vaguely familiar. I suppose keeping an eye on him wouldn't hurt anyone."_

_Nocturne now found himself in the center of town a distinctive smell caught his attention. "Hah, ramen lets just hope the ramen here is as good as the ramen back in Iwa." Nocturne now inside the ramen shop began to order but that when a small child poked him._

_"Hi, my name is Dai nice to meet you," said a rather joyous Dai._

_"Hi," replied Nocturne who quickly turned around and began to order his ramen once again._

_"Did you know you look alot like one of the hokages in the books they show us at the academy." _

_Nocturne did not turn around to answer Dai, for he was already eating ramen. But Nocturne did do one thing he raised the hood on his cape to over his face._

Present the streets of Konoha:

Nocturne was still walking the streets of Konoha when a beautiful woman caught his eye. _"What a magnificent site, she must be from the native clan to Konoha a Hyuga. Well I hope I don't get in trouble but I must go talk to her."_

"Excuse me, miss but I must say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

The Hyuga's lavender skin quickly turned pinkish as she looked towards Nocturne. "Umm... thank you sir by the way nice to meet you I'm Hyuga Hanata. I'm sorry I'm Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata is a very beautiful name," said Nocturne as he came closer towards Hinata. Hinata was now very nervous she was not used to people complimenting her.

"Do you really think my name is beautiful," she asked of Nocturne.

"Yes its a very beautiful name but not quite as beautiful as you." Said Nocturne which caused Hinata to turn even more red.

"Thank you for the compliment, thank very much mister... Umm... sorry I don't know your name."

"Don't worry about it they call me Nocturne. So now that we know our names would you like to continue talking with me. The road seems very long we can take walk while we talk. Said Nocturne as he grabbed Hinata's hand but Hinata quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry Nocturne-san but I'm on duty I can not take idle walks." Said Hinata with a rather sad voice and thats when someone came flying towards Nocturne. But the person flying towards Nocturne went directly through him and crashed into a wall.

"Kiba-kun," screamed a startled Hinata.

"What the hell was that," said a laughing Nocturne. Nocturne quickly turned to face his attacker only to see a man and a dog. _"Jounin vest this could be trouble."_

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HINATA," screamed Kiba as his dog howled.

"Nothing at all I was just talking to the beautiful Hinata," said Nocturne was giant smirk across his face. Kiba did not take kindly to those words and launched himself at Nocturne once again. But the outcome was the same once again, Kiba went right through Nocturne.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU," growled a rather angry Kiba.

"I am the night," said Nocturne as he walked towards Hinata. Kiba once again launched himself at Nocturne but the end result was once again the same.

"Kiba-kun please stop this Nocturne-san is my friend," pleaded Hinata.

"BUT HE TRIED TO TOUCH YOU HINATA," screamed Kiba as he once again launched himself at Nocturne. But this time Kiba did not go through Nocturne. Kiba was stopped for a fist of Nocturne was churning into Kiba's stomach.

"But how, how could you have hit me, I never saw your punch coming." Said Kiba as he fell towards the ground. Hinata quickly rushed over to Kiba and began to aid him.

Thats when black ropes came crashing onto Nocturne and quickly began to cover him. _"And this one must be from the Aburame clan of Konoha insect users." _Thought Nocturne as he was now completely covered in insects.

"Shino-kun what are you doing," said a rather startled Hinata.

"GET HIM SHINO," screamed Kiba.

But as soon as the insects took the shape of a man they fell apart. Which completely shocked Shino and not to mention everyone else there.

"How did he manage to avoid them," wondered Shino.

"Like I told your friend I am the night," said Nocturne who was now on top of a building. "Hinata I would like to continue our conversation later. Would you like to meet me at the local ramen shop."

Hinata never spoke, almost as if she was frozen but Nocturne did catch that slight nod from her. Nocturne happy with the results simply vanished leaving everyone at scene confused.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha Tsunade was walking to her conference room and thats when Jiraiya found his way to her.

"I don't have time for you at this point in time Jiraiya," screamed Tsunade.

"Why not! I actually have some rather interesting news to talk to you about."

"NO TIME JIRAIYA," screamed Tsunade as she slammed the wall.

"Today I saw a young man that looked like Minato," said Jiraiya as he stepped infront of Tsunade. Jiraiya got what he expected, Tsunade was completely frozen.

"Earlier today Dai told me he saw someone that looked like Minato. I didn't want to get any hopes up but now that you are telling me the samething I think I should look into it." Said Tsunade in an almost whisper voice.

"Do not get your hopes up Tsunade, alot of people can look similar to others. But I will look more into this the young man did have some extrodinary abilities."

The conversation quickly ended as both Sannin walked in opposite directions. As if they knew what had to be said was already said. Tsunade walked up to the door of her coference room and stopped for a moment to ponder.

_"Jiraiya is right I should not get my hopes up Naruto is dead. I still remember the day Orochimaru took Naruto's soul away from him. I still remember holding his lifeless body in my hands. I remember putting him to rest..."_

"Excuse me is this the way to the conference room," asked an unkown voice of Tsunade.

"Yes," simply answered Tsunade only to recieve the shock of her life.

"MINATO.... NARUTO...."

"I don't who they are but the name is Nocturne. By the way its a pleasure to meet you hokage of Konoha," said Nocturne with an undeniable smile.

"Yes of course my mistake," said Tsunade as she and Nocturne entered the conference room.

The conference room was filled with every Kage from all of the great shinobi villages. Tsunade went to sit at the principle chair in the room as for Nocturne he went to sit behind his kage the Tsuchikage. Jiraiya was there aswell and as were some other high ranking shinobi from Konoha.

"Thank you for coming to this meeting distinguished guests. Today I would like to discuss the threat that Akatsuki possess against our great villages."

"Akatsuki will be dealt with Hokage-sama but I would like to discuss Orochimaru. That man was caused many problems in my lands and I believe something has to be done now." Roared the Tsuchikage causing the entire room to shake violently.

"I believe Akatsuki is a greater threat Tsuchikage," answered a defiant Tsunade.

The Tsuchikage had no time to answer for Nocturne answered for him. "So a shinobi from Konoha can ravage our lands and thats ok. So does that mean I can say behind and ravage Konoha aswell."

"Who do you think you are talking like that to the Hokage simpleton," screamed a man wearing hawk ANBU mask.

"I have no time for you pathetic ANBU. Now answer my question hokage-sama."

Tsunade never got to answer for the ANBU pulled his sword our and threw himself towards Nocturne.

"I'm getting sick and tired of Konoha shinobi trying to hurt me," screamed Nocturne as the ANBU went directly through him.

"THATS enough Nocturne please leave the room," growled an angry Tsuchikage.

"Its not over Iwa-nin," screamed the ANBU.

"Jiraiya get him out of here," blasted a very angry Tsunade.

Later that Night:

_"I bet the Tsuchikage was pretty upset with my little scene earlier but it had to be done. We have to show these people Iwakagure is not to be messed with. For to long has Iwakagure lived in the shadows of the other great villages but no longer."_

As Nocturne reached Icharaku's he saw the beauty that was Hyuga Hinata there already waiting for him. But to his surprise there was someone else already there talking to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Nocturne-san," Hinata replied sheepishly.

"Who is your friend Hinata?"

"Sakura this is Nocturne he is a shinobi from Iwa. Today he invited me to talk with him at Ichiraku's." Exclaimed Hinata who could not hide her blushing skin to anyone.

"Well nice to meet you Nocturne," said Sakura as she began to ponder away. _"Dai was actually right there is a man that looks like the fourth. I don't remember much of Naruto but could this man possibly... No what am I thinking about Naruto died long ago."_

"SAKURA!"

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I was just making small talk with Hinata and her new friend Nocturne." Spoke Sakura as she turned to look at Sasuke but before she knew what was going on Sasuke was already face to face with Nocturne.

"I told you it was not over Iwa-nin," screamed Sasuke as he shoved Nocturne causing Nocturne to stumble. "I knew it earlier today was nothing but a fluke there is no one who could surpass an Uchiha."

"I suppose the security in Konoha these days is very stupid. How could you and ANBU let me know who you are. And by the way I only let you touch me because I don't want any problems for I came here to have a good time with Hinata."

"Don't you ever insult me or Konoha. You are a shinobi from a backwater village and you should know your place under US." Screamed Sasuke in attempt to attract the ire of Nocturne.

"Please stop this," cried Hinata as she grabbed Nocturne from the arm. "Please Nocturne-san let us leave and have our talk somewhere else."

"Very well as you wish Hinata." And so Hinata and Nocturne began to walk from an angry Sasuke and a very shocked Sakura.

"If I were you I'd watch my back at every turn Iwa-nin," laughed Sasuke.

_"One day I will show you true power Konoha shinobi. And I will force your insults of Iwakagure down your throat." _Pondered Nocturne as he felt Hinata's warmth get even closer to him.

"Hinata lets have some sake."

"Ok Nocturne-kun!"

Secret Chambers Within Konoha:

"Twelve long years have passed and it seems the speciman has grown quite nicely. Wouldn't you agree Orochimaru-sama or should I say Dai-sama."

"I do not take kindly to you jokes Kabuto!"

And thats it for chapter one I hope you guys enjoy my story. Please tell me if you hate it or like. Sorry to all those who have enjoyed my stories for the long hiatus on them. Life sometimes hinders us from doing what we like doing. So I intend to update them soon. As for this story I think the first chapter opens up alot of nices roads I can take the story on. No couples have been set, hell I don't know even if I will have couples. But one thing is for sure this story will have alot of intrigue. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.


End file.
